


桃夭

by tchai



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai
Kudos: 3





	桃夭

***wink**   
***水蜜桃精+雙性⚠**   
***為了開車而寫 單純滿足本人性癖!!!!**   
***勿上升**

01.  
  
  
「为什么不参加集训？」  
  
邬童单手拍上置物柜，铁板哐啷作响，运动过后属于男高中生的雄性气味和着热浪扑鼻而来，将尹柯笼罩其中，尹柯停下正要拉起衣襬的动作，在酷暑中也顾不得汗涔涔的，换作其他少年早该把自己脱得精光，冲个凉换上衣服才舒爽。  
  
「我有事。」尹柯瞄到汗水从邬童精致高挺的鼻尖滴落，滴答滴答，在更衣间的水泥地上开了两朵小花，空气更加郁热了。  
  
「有什么事？全世界你最忙？」  
  
邬童无疑是带着怒气责问的，小熊队在和银鹰队的交锋上已经输了，无缘夺得U15的冠军，他们眼下最要紧的是整顿自己提升士气加紧训练，刚才陶西那个大懒人也说了，暑假要进行为期两周的集训，所有小熊队的队员都要参加，没想到尹柯又是那样平平淡淡温和有礼，举手和陶西说：「陶老师，我不能去。」  
  
陶西也只是意思意思问两句，就批准了尹柯的请假，邬童立马瞪大了眼，看着尹柯要讨个说法，尹柯却当作没发现，径自收拾装备提早离开。  
  
邬童当然不可能就这样放他走，连跟陶西打个招呼都没有，叫其他人好好训练，便追了上来。  
  
放学后的傍晚天空是橘黄色的，但夏日的白天拉得很长很长，太阳垂在西边下不去，温度自然也还是热呼呼的，连带着更衣室里也弥漫着一股烦人的闷气，还有一丝丝若有似无的甜味。  
  
「不要你管。」尹柯将衣服拉好，默默挪开脚步，想离邬童远一些，他的面颊白嫩嫩的，却透着一层运动过后的粉色，窗外斜斜的日照打过来，脸颊上的汗毛细幼柔软，像裹着绵软蓬松的金光。  
  
「尹柯！」但邬童的人却没有圆润的天使脸蛋那么和善，一把箍住尹柯的手腕，非要讨要个答案，「棒球队不是你说来就来说走就走的地方！」  
  
「你少说这些冠冕堂皇的话，」尹柯见收不回自己的手，冷清清地瞥向邬童，「你不是说棒球对你来说打不打都无所谓吗？我不去集训有什么关系。」  
  
邬童被堵得哑口无言，确实，他承认他当初会打棒球，还是因为初中时尹柯无心的一句棒球服好看，而他和尹柯又恰巧有那么些棒球天赋，但两人在中加时一起打棒球的时光放到今天只配得上一句无所谓吗？  
  
「我要回去了。」尹柯使劲把手腕从邬童手中扯回来，弯腰把背包背上，才刚走出两步就被邬童抓住，甩压到置物柜上，尹柯后背和脑勺都撞了个扎实，疼得瞇起眼，再睁眼时面前就是邬童带着怒意的脸孔。  
  
危机感骤然升起，尹柯觉得不太妙，邬童靠太近了，近到他能闻到邬童身上的气味、夹杂着汗水的腥咸、混着衣料中洗衣液的干爽，全被高温蒸散到空中，连邬童愤怒时的鼻息都喷洒而来，尹柯觉得自己似乎都要烧了起来。  
  
由内而外的，烧得熟透透的。  
  
「什么味道？」邬童的愤怒被空气中突如其来的香甜打断，方才若有似无的甜味被邬童归类到错觉，可眼下这浓郁芬芳的气味，确确实实是从尹柯身上传来，并且清新得能让人准确分辨出是属于蜜桃的甜味。  
  
「哪有什么味道。」尹柯捏紧拳头，极尽可能向后躲，可背后是铜墙铁壁似的置物柜，只能任由邬童凑得更近，近到他能看清楚邬童脖子上亮晶晶的汗水。  
  
尹柯感觉自己的双腿在发软，腿缝湿漉漉的，不晓得是方才训练流的汗还是什么，他依凭本能躲避危险，在邬童近得快碰到他时猛然蹲下，抱紧双腿将脸埋在膝头，声音是他自己也控制不了的颤抖，「你出去⋯⋯」  
  
邬童被尹柯突如其来的动作吓了一跳，「喂，尹柯，你干嘛？」邬童踢踢尹柯的脚尖，看见尹柯把自己缩成更小一球，微微颤抖，耳朵烧红一片，「你哭了啊？哭什么哭啊，吵不赢就先哭先赢吗⋯⋯」  
  
尹柯平时的尖牙利嘴不见踪影，声音绵软，闷闷地传出来：「你出去！」  
  
「你叫我出去我就出去，我是狗吗？」  
  
和尹柯吵架难得占上风的邬童，当然不可能错过这个机会，长腿岔开在尹柯面前蹲下，姿势吊儿郎当，伸手戳尹柯肩膀：「喂，真哭啦？」  
  
尹柯缩了下肩头甩开邬童的手，把自己抱得更紧，声音又软又哑听着好像在撒娇，「没有！」  
  
「是吗？我看看？」邬童就觉得尹柯是在哭！不然这声音也太奇怪了。邬童没来由地心慌，脑袋发热，双手用力推起尹柯的肩头，强迫人把脸蛋露出来给他看。  
  
尹柯抬头，真的像是在哭，清澈的眸子里盈满水气，漂亮的扇形眼尾扫了一抹红，邬童本来想嘲笑的心思直接被扼杀在摇篮里，光这一眼委屈的目光就让他呆若木鸡，他竟然觉得尹柯漂亮！  
  
可是尹柯确实漂亮。  
  
仔细看着又不像在哭，不光是眼睛发红，尹柯的脸蛋也粉嫩嫩的、嘴巴嘟嘟的、下巴尖尖的，平常那种小狐狸似的假笑全都没了，面容清秀，像是……像是什么呢？  
  
邬童想了又想，找不到和尹柯相配的形容词，只得把那些乱七八糟的念头压了下去，包含一瞬间脑袋发热的热源似乎往下冲去，也强迫自己忽视，他将这一切怪异的反应归类于尹柯哭了的关系。  
  
空气里那股蜜桃的甜味越来越重，尹柯并拢的膝盖交错磨蹭，半张脸又埋进膝头，面颊晕染上不正常的腮红，环抱自己的手背紧掐着浮出青筋，音节磕碰断续，咬牙让邬童快滚。  
  
邬童这下更加确定，那股甜腻的桃香味就是尹柯身上传出来的，他刚靠近尹柯想要再闻几口，就被尹柯用力一推，两人双双跌坐在地，邬童摔了屁股，正气得想骂人，却看到尹柯刚才死死捂着藏着的，合拢的腿间布料晕染出深色水痕。  
  
邬童尴尬地犹豫是否该用嘲笑尹柯都这么大了还会尿裤子来带过这个窘境，但没几秒他就意识到那水渍才不是尿，尹柯腿张开的瞬间浓郁香甜的桃子味直冲而来，邬童无法理解这是怎么回事，可是尹柯几乎羞赧得要哭出来，双手挡在腿间，沉默不语。  
  
「尹柯……」邬童咽了口水，爬起来朝尹柯靠近，他每靠近尹柯一些，就感觉尹柯发抖扭捏地越厉害，室内潮湿、闷热、甜腻，尹柯发出细弱微小的哀鸣，「你别过来。」  
  
尹柯挡在腿间的手，忍不住悄悄用腕口磨蹭着下体，他全身都在发热，就像要被蒸熟似的，邬童的气味他每嗅一口就催熟一分，有难以自持的汁水汩汩流淌而出，弄湿了裤裆还不停止，莫名升腾的欲望像要剥夺他的理智，他很害怕，他想起妈妈告诫过的话语。  
  
──小柯，绝对不能让人发现你身体的秘密，知道吗？  
  
可是身体一点也不受他自己控制呀，他甚至连自己的气味都控制不了。夏天总是让他胆战心惊，他知道他们一族的人在这个时节，无法避免在身体催熟的第一个夏天，会迎来一场激烈的情期，男孩子也罢，关在家里把旺盛的精力排解出来就好，女孩子更辛苦些，体内空虚瑟缩着想被填满。  
  
但他不只是比平常人特别一点，而是非常、非常特别。  
  
邬童不晓得是被他的气味影响，还是纯粹好奇，摸索着来到尹柯面前，「尹柯，你没事吧？」  
  
尹柯说不出话，他怕他一开口就是无法控管的奇怪声响，只能咬嘴摇头，把腿夹得更紧些，可是光这样无法阻止身体汁水泛滥，一向冷静自持的尹柯快要发疯，他讨厌这种失控的感觉，而罪魁祸首就是邬童。  
  
都是邬童的错。  
  
如果邬童不要靠他这么近，如果邬童不要散发出好闻的味道，如果邬童不要长这么好看……如果、如果他不要这么喜欢邬童的话，就不会出现这种场面。  
  
「可是，」邬童上下打量瑟瑟发抖的尹柯，他曲起的双腿和挡在腿间的双手，也抵不住湿漉漉的模样，蜜桃香味随着蔓延到地面，在臀部下方积成一小摊水，「……你在出水。」  
  
「我没有！」尹柯哪里感受不到湿淋淋的，被邬童直白点出更加让人羞愤难当，忿忿地抬头瞪着邬童，却一点震慑力都没有，反倒是邬童，被尹柯这一眼看得有如过电，本来就热气蒸腾的室内温度彷佛又上升了点，邬童反射性舔了圈嘴，手按上尹柯的膝盖，使劲扳开，「那我看看。」  
  
「不可以！」  
  
尹柯的挣扎也抵不过金牌投手的臂力，邬童成功把自己卡进尹柯的腿间，尹柯笔直纤细的小腿还想踢踹，但肉嘟嘟的大腿肉被邬童一掐，全身都软了下来，搔痒敏感的腿侧像被烫到般灼热，一路流窜到鼠蹊部，又爬进那不敢见人的缝里，惹得他憋不住喉间呻吟，甜腻哼叫出声。  
  
邬童被他这声喘惹得背脊发麻，麻到天灵盖，热血奔腾冲向脑子和下腹，他极欲知道尹柯露出这种神态的缘由，青春期男孩趋近性欲的本能让他红了眼，伸手去扯尹柯的裤子。  
  
裤头皮带框啷框啷，还没完全解开，邬童就迫不及待要将裤子扯下，紧束的腰带刮蹭着尹柯滑顺有弹性的腿肉，将白皙的腿外侧刮出整片红，可是邬童顾及不了这些，他连同底裤一块儿把尹柯的下着扯开，半卡在膝上，尹柯白软的臀部直接压坐在水泥地，手却固执地挡着胯间。  
  
「尹柯。」邬童整个人贴上来，热呼呼的体温压迫着尹柯，「让我看看。」说出口就没想让尹柯拒绝，邬童将尹柯推倒在地，抓着他的手腕，拉开抵在头顶，双腿被架开露出那不断涌出水的源头。  
  
本该是闷热的室内，尹柯却只觉得下面一片冰凉，好像还有风吹拂过，钻进他不断开和涌出热液的穴口。  
  
「你……」邬童惊奇地瞪圆眼，目光死死盯着尹柯的下体，稀疏细软的毛中白皙秀气的阴茎充血高高翘起，往下本该是囊袋的地方却鼓胀胀的一分为二，像两片肉荷包，中间开了条细细的粉色缝隙，此时湿淋淋亮晶晶的满是水渍，还不知羞地吐着水。  
  
「不要看，」尹柯哭了，哭得发抖，哭得抽气，「不要看我，呜呜呜……」  
  
邬童脑中混乱，认知像被刷新过一轮，尹柯的下面和他的不一样，有和女孩子一样的器官，也有男孩子的那根，难怪他总是不愿意大家一块儿冲澡、总是把自己包得紧紧的、总是和人保持距离。  
  
就连在中加两人玩得最好的时候，也不和他一起上厕所。  
  
怎么会这样？邬童的思绪被惊讶和好奇拉扯，想看得更清楚更仔细，同时也察觉到自己身体的变化──他勃起了，他对这样的尹柯勃起了。  
  
「尹柯。」邬童喊他名字的声音里涵盖了亢奋沙哑和怜惜，尹柯哭得很伤心，眼泪直流，但却比不上下边冒出的水要滋润，邬童不知道该安慰他还是怎么，他不想要尹柯难堪哭泣，却又想把性器塞进那道神秘的暗粉色的缝穴，把尹柯搅得一塌糊涂、哭得乱七八糟。  
  
脑中的拉锯战被远处传来的嬉闹声打断，他们俩都听见了焦耳抱怨训练累人的大嗓门、还有班小松的附和、凌乱纷至的脚步声，是球队结束训练要来换衣服了。  
  
邬童心脏跳得飞快，慌乱中异常冷静，他替尹柯把裤子穿上，翻出包里备用的运动服将地上湿搭搭的水痕抹干净，拿外套系在尹柯腰上，掩盖方才在更衣间里发生的一切荒诞。  
  
尹柯抽噎着擦去眼泪，麻木地任由邬童做完这些，队员们熙熙攘攘地推门而入，焦耳哇哇怪叫，说谁在更衣间偷吃水蜜桃，这么香，不分大家吃真的很不够意思。  
  
这话让尹柯的脸色更加苍白，也触怒了邬童，横眉竖目地嫌他们训练太少，这么快就休息，明天加跑操场三十圈。  
  
怨声载道中邬童将棒球帽戴到尹柯头上，压得低低的遮住他哭过的眉眼，攥过尹柯的手腕拖着他离开。

02.

邬童送尹柯回家后被甩了一巴掌，自尊心比天高的邬童难得反省，确实是他不对，他在更衣间的举动简直像个禽兽，他给尹柯发了很多条道歉的话，隔天尹柯没来上学，乖巧的好学生难得缺席，只有邬童知道怎么回事。  
  
  
下课后邬童骑着山地车，直接去尹柯家敲门，尹柯爸爸来应门，说尹柯身体不舒服，不能见他，邬童感觉又闻到了那股让人魂牵梦萦的蜜桃香，却不得其门而入，尹柯父亲虽然温和有礼却罕见地强硬，拒绝了邬童。  
  
邬童越想越不是滋味，尹柯的状况他父母知道吗？尹柯有和他们说昨天的事吗？尹柯这么多年来怎么生活的呢？那股香喷喷的蜜桃味又是怎么回事？为什么尹柯下面那么多水⋯⋯那里白嫩嫩的，两片肉瓣丰满，包夹着里头粉粉的肉，也不晓得拨开里面是什么样⋯⋯水湿淋淋的爬满尹柯下体，从肉瓣溢出，流过阴户，还沾染到紧缩起的皱褶，全都水亮亮湿津津的。  
  
靠，邬童脸颊发红鼻梁发烫，血气乱冲，跑到脑门又跑到下体，还要从鼻孔钻出来。  
  
邬童愤恨地扯过床头的卫生纸，抽了好几张摀住鼻子，他非得见到尹柯不可！  
  
  
  
尹柯在家熬得辛苦，爸妈说他这是成年了的表现，可他一点也不喜欢这样，尽管从小耳提面命，但等到真实发生在自己身上却显得荒唐无比！  
  
他甚至不知道，水蜜桃能成精和他有两种性征，这两件事哪一个更奇幻一些。  
  
他躺在床上辗转反侧，脑子里不断回放那个闷热的傍晚，邬童将自己压在地上，他最深处的秘密被发现了，他是该生气愤怒局促难堪，但他不光是因为羞耻而哭泣，他隐约还感到兴奋颤栗，他幻想过如果小熊队的人没有回来，邬童会怎样。  
  
邬童紧盯着他的眼神有如猎人锁定猎物，还有包在棒球裤里明显胀大的性器，邬童对他有性趣，对他这样怪异的身体起了反应。  
  
邬童会不会汗涔涔的压在他身上，长期捏球而长茧的手指搅弄他空虚柔软的私处是什么感觉？那里他自己摸过几次，柔软湿热，扳开花苞后一片软烂，指尖借着收缩时的歙动摸索到了穴口，悄悄探进一些就疼得他害怕，不敢再碰。  
  
但他又忍不住想，如果是邬童呢？邬童会怎么碰它……  
  
尹柯夹紧腿磨蹭，摸上挺翘的茎身，敏感脆弱的神经被搓揉触碰，很快下面的水湿漉漉地流了出来，弄得腿间淋漓，屁股下垫着的毛巾也被弄湿，他肌肤泛红，屋子里全是水蜜桃的气味，像是满山的桃子成熟落蒂，桃肉芬芳熟烂。  
  
忽然落地窗传来动静，喀答喀答像被小石子砸到，尹柯吓了一大跳，连忙收手，坐起身看向阳台，窗帘遮掩着夜色，模糊地透着光亮。  
  
又是喀哒一声。  
  
尹柯心生惴惴，穿好裤子下床查看，就见到邬童维持抬手姿势又想往上扔石头，方才的幻想对象忽然出现在眼前，尹柯恼羞地想骂人：「你干嘛！」  
  
「你为什么不来学校？我都给你道歉了。」  
  
「你别嚷嚷！」邬童的声音划破黑夜的宁静，尹柯怕被爸妈发现，急得叫他闭嘴。  
  
邬童哪这么安分，「帮我开门。」  
  
「神经病！你快走开！」尹柯气鼓鼓的，眼睑还因自渎绯红，发起脾气一点儿也不凶，倒是奶呼呼的很可爱。  
  
尹柯不给他开门，邬童也不是没办法，助跑几步跳踩墙面，攀爬上尹柯房外的露台，尹柯瞪着眼惊呼，又急又气，怕邬童摔伤又怕邬童真闯上来，可是等邬童的手翻过栏杆长腿落地，他也没敢把邬童推回去。  
  
尹柯错失了跑回房间锁上落地窗的机会，邬童已经立在他面前，窗帘被风吹得飘荡，掺杂着蜜桃馥郁的气味随风扑到邬童脸上，邬童不由得联想到这气味的来源。  
  
他推着尹柯进到房里，鼻尖凑得极近，尹柯想躲，就被邬童捏着下颚固定，仔仔细细地靠上来闻，「尹柯，你怎么这么香。」  
  
「关你什么事！」  
  
尹柯说话总是这样轻轻软软，更别提现在特殊的生理状况，而让他的声线更加娇气，一点狠劲都没有，邬童自然也不受威胁，伸手抓摸尹柯的胯间，「是因为这个吗？」  
  
邬童的掌心按压到半硬着的柱身，四指弯曲却是抠住了两瓣软肉，中指尤其凹陷其中，感觉稍稍用点力，指尖就能透过轻薄的睡裤布料戳进里面去。  
  
尹柯瞬间从喉咙嗯了声，甜腻腻的，双腿反射性夹紧，手软软地去拨拉邬童，「才不是……」  
  
「还不是？说谎，你这里是湿的。」  
  
尹柯咬唇瞪他，在邬童来之前他正在……当然是湿的呀！更何况邬童的手指抠弄得厉害，尹柯夹紧腿都阻挡不了，湿渍渍的热液就要淌出两层棉布，滑溜溜地沾湿邬童的手。  
  
尹柯迷迷糊糊地被推倒在床，床上还有他刚用来接水的毛巾，邬童看见了，用眼神调戏他，像是在说：你看，你水明明流好多。  
  
尹柯羞愤得想打人，却被邬童压得死死的，邬童身上是沐浴过的清香，骑车时闷出了点汗，随着体温透出，尹柯闻到都没了推拒邬童的心思，反而腿间发痒。  
  
邬童摁着尹柯肩膀，想确认什么似的，低头舔了口尹柯的嘴，肉嘟嘟的唇果然柔软，邬童尝到鲜甜，更进一步含住尹柯嘴唇吸吮，舌尖探进他嘴里，越过微张的齿列，舔到尹柯的舌头，真是甜的。  
  
尹柯不敢置信地瞪大眼，邬童居然亲他！  
  
幻想中的事在现实里逐步发生，尹柯都要怀疑是不是自己被身体的变化逼疯了，现在正在作梦，不然邬童怎么会亲他？  
  
尹柯晕呼呼的，邬童却咂吧嘴说：「好甜。」然后又吻上来，间或低喊他的名字，「尹柯，你为什么这么香啊。」  
  
尹柯下意识摇头，他不能说，他也不敢保证说了邬童会不会相信，而且他在邬童眼里已经这么奇怪了……  
  
「啊！」尹柯惊呼出声，娇嗲甜软。  
  
邬童的手摸进了尹柯裤里，没几下就嫌碍事，把湿哒哒的两件裤子都给扯下，挂在尹柯右脚脖子上，掐住腿根不让尹柯逃跑，直接摸上他想了两天的嫩肉，被汁水润滑过的地方摸起来滑腻柔软，邬童好奇摸索，先撸了撸尹柯被摸得抬头的肉棍，颜色浅浅的，顶端粉粉的，没几下就被摸得吐水，下面的肉苞也跟着紧缩。  
  
邬童口干舌燥，视线盯着就移不开，手慢慢摸去，两指撑开那鼓起的阴部，拨动时还能感受到湿液粘粘的分离感，一点点分开两片饱满的白嫩的阴唇、或是没发育成型的阴囊，里头夹着深粉色的嫩肉，尹柯鼠蹊部紧张兴奋地紧绷抽搐，连带着阴穴跟着收夹，邬童鼻间满是浓浓桃肉香，食指不禁浅浅在入口附近打转。  
  
尹柯面色涨红，崩溃似的红着眼摇头，带着哭腔喊他，「不要，会疼的。」  
  
邬童指腹在那片软烂的嫩肉来回抚摸，执着地说：「尹柯，我想进去。」  
  
不光是手指想伸进去一探究竟，邬童感觉自己的阴茎又疼又胀又硬，急迫地想进到尹柯的深处、想捅开这幼软滑腻的肉洞、想在里面奋力抽插。  
  
可是尹柯怕得直发抖，又哭又踹，好像只叫嚣的小猫咪。  
  
「我轻点好不好？」  
  
邬童收起那副凶巴巴的样子，软了声音哄尹柯。尹柯的腿白得要命，尤其大腿肌肉弧度鼓胀饱满，肉肉的，腿根处连着屁股，本来结实的腿肉变得绵软肥嫩，臀部白白粉粉，摸起来也好滑好滑，「尹柯、尹柯⋯⋯」  
  
邬童一直喊他，尹柯觉得此情此景真的像在作梦，邬童怎么会用这种近乎哀求的口吻喊他的名字，好像讨奶吃的小狗狗，可是这人的性子尹柯清楚得很，凶又耿直、一点就炸，根本是天天竖毛的暴躁小老虎。  
  
那个恶劣的虎掌从他的肉茎摸到肉唇、又摸到屁股，长茧的掌心软中带着粗硬的颗粒感，和尹柯幻想的一样，摸过的地方都令人发抖颤栗，覆着硬茧的手指摸进臀缝里，在后穴和前面的女穴之间游移。  
  
邬童又说：我想进去。  
  
尹柯听懂了，邬童一贯说到做到雷厉风行，他非得会选一个地方塞进来的，他的下体现在湿淋淋淌水，不论哪个洞都被淹没般湿润。  
  
尹柯眼眶通红，委屈得直哭，「你欺负我、你为什么总是这样。」  
  
就像尹柯总是不愿和邬童解释太多，邬童也总是不顾尹柯的心情，幼稚得只顾自己。  
  
邬童被他的眼泪吓到，跟之前羞耻害怕的泪水不同，尹柯的委屈哭进他心里，倔强的尹柯在他面前哭到打嗝，邬童脑筋一抽，也不知道怎么想的，抱着尹柯亲亲他的眼皮、鼻尖、嘴角，憋脚安慰：「你别哭。」  
  
尹柯更委屈更生气了，这人太烦了，连哭都不可以，「你管我！」  
  
邬童急了，就是见不得尹柯怼他，随口反驳：「我就管你！」  
  
「你凭什么呀！」  
  
「凭什么⋯⋯」对啊，他凭什么？这个问题邬童不想细想，但哭得脸颊红扑扑的尹柯看起来又好可爱，邬童觉得自己硬梆梆的肉棒精神抖擞，更疼了，「凭我怕你脱水！」  
  
对啊，那可不是吗？尹柯不只眼泪在流，下面也流了好多水，理由说出来他都觉得好笑：「我帮你堵住。」  
  
「你有病！」  
  
尹柯万分气恼自己为何会喜欢这种傻子，抹着眼泪余光却瞄到邬童撑起弧度的裤裆，这一眼被邬童发现，立刻拉着尹柯的手过来，「你摸。」  
  
「我不要！」  
  
「骗人，你一直看不就是想摸。」  
  
臭不要脸！  
  
尹柯的手被邬童拉过去，扯下裤裆的瞬间，里头蛰伏以久的阴茎弹跳出来，直挺挺的又大又狰狞，伞状的前端通红饱胀，肉柱上的青筋也好突出，尹柯下意识缩收穴口，他控制不住思维发散，他想被邬童填满、他觉得里面好痒、想要邬童那根东西进到深处帮他蹭蹭。  
  
尹柯心底的天秤歪斜，他放弃拒绝的念头。反正、反正他喜欢邬童，而邬童发现了他的秘密却不觉得恶心嫌弃，反而兴致勃勃，就算是因为好奇而为又怎样，做完这次只是帮忙他纾解发情期的痛苦，他也不吃亏。  
  
尹柯的思维已然被情期的欲望所支配，他忽然就觉得这一切不是那么糟糕，他甚至有意忽略他和邬童以后的关系会如何变化，抛掉理性的声音，尹柯抽咽着吸鼻子，「你会不会啊。」  
  
邬童被这一问，注意力瞬间被转移，自尊心作祟的小霸王瞪大桃花眼，铜铃似的，咬牙切齿凶巴巴吼：「有什么好不会的啊！」  
  
谁还没看过几个小视频了，飞机都会打，爱还能不会做吗？

03.

尹柯双手握拳挡在胸口，腿被邬童分开，很是不安，但还是乖乖躺好，本以为邬童这见色起意的家伙会急吼吼扑上来，没想到这人坏得很，说他想看。  
  
看什么不言自明。  
  
尹柯摀着脸放弃挣扎，房里的灯他不敢开，月色增添几分安全感，好像一切都蒙了层纱，模模糊糊昏昏暗暗，替初尝禁果的羞耻增加保护色。  
  
可就算如此，借着黯淡月光，他还是能看见邬童的举动，能感受到邬童的鼻息，隐隐约约吹拂过他热液泛滥的下体，他忍不住想把自己藏起来。  
  
「不要看了好不好。」  
  
邬童哪可能不看，他偏要看，还拉开尹柯床头的夜灯，把尹柯白花花的身体照个明白。  
  
尹柯企图想合拢腿，可邬童捏着他的膝盖往两侧掰，让他湿泞不堪的阴部门面大敞。邬童仔细看着，凑得很近，他一手架高尹柯的膝窝、一手扳开肉瓣，露出藏在里面的软肉，一片粉嫩黏滑的，跟他看小视频和课本上的都不同，没有阴蒂也没有尿孔，就单一个像紧闭密合的花蕊的入口，不断溢出汁水。  
  
用手去戳，先是感觉到软热的肉凹陷下去，要再更用力些，指尖像挖开了什么窍门，猛然被吸入，若不是那处自发性的漏水，邬童还以为是被他戳出一个小洞来。  
  
否则尹柯怎么疼得抽泣，还哭哭啼啼喊疼，骂他白痴坏蛋。  
  
可尹柯骂归骂，小巧的穴孔还不是咕噜噜的冒水，粘腻滑溜，指头被吸进一小节，稍稍用点力气就能直接滑到底，邬童不觉得是自己的错，是尹柯的小穴一直在吸他，手指捅到里面又湿又紧。  
  
尹柯抽咽着哭，双腿紧绷僵硬：「真的疼。」  
  
邬童说：「可是你流好多水。」  
  
尹柯才不想理他，只顾着哭，邬童又继续摸，手指抽出后小穴的位置更加明显，抽出时挽留般吸紧，离开后窄小的孔洞一收一缩，逐渐闭拢，恢复到没被发现时的状态。  
  
邬童觉得这样不行，这洞这么小，他等等要怎么插进去。  
  
「尹柯，你有没有自己摸过这里啊？」  
  
尹柯脸埋在臂弯里，听到邬童的问话，害臊感猛然涌上，他是摸过几次，但他哪能承认呀！想装作没听到也不行，邬童烦得很：摸没摸过啊，你知道你这里好窄吗？  
  
尹柯好气，让邬童闭嘴，他哪知道呀，他也没摸过！  
  
得到答案的邬童还不罢休，又问：「那你摸这里吗？」在肉穴外围抠弄的手指往上，圈住尹柯的性器，来回套弄几下，这根东西更好服侍些，随便搓揉都能让尹柯缩着肚皮喘气，阴茎跳动着溢出前液。  
  
尹柯才被撸的渐入佳境，邬童就换去捏他乳尖，像个好奇宝宝，「那这里有水吗？」  
  
尹柯羞愤地红眼瞋他：「才没有！我又不是女生！」  
  
其实他也不知道女生的乳会不会喷水，但他就是生气又讨厌邬童问东问西，一副他全身都该会喷水的样子。邬童也没气馁，搓捻尹柯逐渐硬挺起的小巧乳头，「可是你这里变硬了。」  
  
不光是尹柯的乳尖变硬，邬童也觉得自己的鸡鸡很硬，因为尹柯的身体好色。  
  
让他好兴奋。  
  
玩弄尹柯胸前的肉粒时，尹柯会发出呜呜的声音，含糊在嘴里，好像在叫又好像在骂他，拉扯着邬童的头发也没能阻止他用虎牙去啃他的胸，打球跳舞累积训练出的胸肌，此时是柔软的、还散发一股甜甜的味道，邬童把他的胸脯舔的水亮湿润，乳尖也被咬红咬肿。  
  
他得意地扯开嘴角亮出虎牙，「看，还不是湿了。」  
  
好讨厌啊邬童！尹柯抬脚想踹人，却被邬童攫住脚踝，拉得高高的，几乎快要把尹柯对折，尹柯再度意识到他一丝不挂，尤其是下体就这样暴露在邬童面前。  
  
「不痛了是不是，那我继续了啊。」  
  
确实，奶子和性器被邬童又摸又舔、搓揉玩弄，本来穴里被手指戳弄造成的不适感被他遗忘了。  
  
邬童又把手插进去，这次比刚才熟练了些，来回抠挖里头的软肉，借着里面浇灌而出的淫水，咕溜溜的开拓。  
  
尹柯面颊潮红，又酸又疼，「好奇怪，别摸了，不可以⋯⋯」嘴里胡乱拒绝，可邬童却把他压得死死的，他扭动腰胯想要逃离在未经侵犯的肉道里作乱的手，却只觉下肢发热，小巧的窄洞被戳开，越发软烂湿润，陌生的酸胀感和酥麻感从体内蔓延，温热的汁水一股股溢出，根本停不下来。  
  
邬童效法片子里看过的动作，手指在里面戳插，中指插着不够，到后头三指并行，在里面挖转抠弄，尹柯像刚上岸的鱼儿，腰肢弹跳、脚尖紧绷，咬着嘴唇也挡不住嗯嗯哼咛，前端的肉茎弯翘，抵着自己的小腹，稀稀拉拉地流水。  
  
尹柯不揪着枕头被单，改去握住邬童的手腕，音调沙哑甜腻：「再里面一点、啊、别动⋯⋯」  
  
邬童也不知尹柯指挥他的手戳到哪儿了，只见尹柯急速收缩肉穴，臀肌夹紧，腿根绷直，身躯微微发颤，等了几秒后体内的水似涓涓溪流顺着邬童的手宣泄而下，滴答坠落床单。尹柯脸面红润丰唇似血，额边冒汗大口呼吸着喘气，身子逐渐软下来后摊平在床盯着天花板发呆。  
  
靠！这是自己用他的手玩到高潮了！  
  
邬童想到就气，居然被当成工具人，还靠他的手就爽到了，那他晾在空气里硬到快爆炸的鸡儿怎么办！  
  
「尹柯！」  
  
邬童气呼呼抽出手，里面的嫩肉绞得很紧，似乎不舍得邬童的手离开，抽出时还牵连着淫液，色得要死。  
  
邬童趁尹柯还软绵绵躺着发水，把他无力瘫软的腿扳开，露出湿淋淋的因为兴奋而膨胀滑嫩的阴部，肉唇看起来很光滑，中间的嫩肉却不像先前那样藏在里头，红艳艳地露出来，尤其是被他的手戳挖过的小孔，尽管正努力缩紧，也能看见幽暗的女穴开着小孔，好像随时都能被操。  
  
邬童握着已经硬得胀痛的肉棒，龟头的颜色很深，看起来硬邦邦的像根长矛、也像锋利的箭矢头，冠状的顶端压在尹柯的肉唇中间摩擦，湿滑的水润感让他畅行无阻，被两片花苞含着，上下来回磨蹭。  
  
「尹柯，我要进去。」  
  
邬童不再说想进去，而是要进去，这不是问句。  
  
尹柯还在发懵，就感觉到什么硬硬的热呼呼的东西，抵在他娇嫩脆弱的那处，浅浅地顶呀蹭呀的，他反射性推拒：「不可以……」  
  
邬童不想听他拒绝，掰他腿根，握着阴茎磨蹭，好几次因为水太多而滑开，好不容易使劲对准穴口，刚挤进一些，尹柯就乍然回神，边推邬童边小腿乱蹬，面容慌张：「不要不要，疼！」  
  
「忍忍，听说第一次都会疼。」  
  
「不要，好疼、太大了，你进不去的！」尹柯眼睫湿润映照着水光，可怜兮兮的，耳根脖子胀红发烫。  
  
邬童却是被他这无意间的夸赞爽到了，颇为骄傲自满，边哄着尹柯说：「不会，你这里这么湿，能进去的。」边挺着他粗硬的性器，看着它一点点被吸进尹柯的小穴里，每挤进一点就会从交合处溢出水。  
  
尹柯双腿打颤，紧张惊惧地抽气，腹肌都凹陷下去，声音颤抖，去推邬童：「出去出去！」那个洞这么小，邬童的那么大，狰狞可怕的东西一寸寸撑开他的身体，尹柯疼得快受不了，哭咽着「好酸好痛」气得猛捶邬童肩膀。  
  
邬童被紧致狭隘的甬道夹得又爽又疼，拍拍尹柯的屁股叫他放松点，尹柯哪知道放什么松呀，哭着摇头：「我不会，好痛，你别进来了，呜呜呜……」  
  
邬童鬓角冒汗，被尹柯哭得焦躁烦热，但里面湿软温暖的包覆感又真的太爽了！邬童狠下心，摀住尹柯的嘴，另一手摁稳尹柯的腿，急躁冒进直捅到底。  
  
两人都因疼痛发出声，尹柯是被破开紧小的花穴而唉呜，邬童则是因为虎口被尹柯狠狠咬了一口。  
  
操！这一口激发起少年的血性，邬童退出一些，又用力顶进去，尹柯皱着脸咬紧牙关，「嗯！」哼叫含在嘴哩，顺道把邬童的手咬出血。  
  
邬童抽回手抓着尹柯的胯骨就想干，里面真的太太太舒服了，跟自己打飞机没得比，是真实的人体温度，潮湿柔软、层层软肉紧咬着他。  
  
想到这可是尹柯，那个同学老师家长眼中都乖巧可爱聪明和善的尹柯、那个爱和他唱反调的尹柯，只有他知道尹柯真实的模样，只有他知道尹柯下面长了女穴──而且，他正在操尹柯。  
  
这个认知让邬童浑身像过电，酥麻感从脚底爬过背脊直冲脑门，胀热的感觉从下腹钻出，囊袋紧绷，被尹柯夹得一激灵，粗胀的性器跳动着泄了些精液出来。  
  
靠靠靠！  
  
邬童不敢置信自己刚进去没几下就被绞得泄精的事实，从尹柯体内抽出，洞口还张合着，好像对于异物退出不习惯，挤压着吐出带着蜜桃香气的水，还有丝丝浊白的精液。  
  
可是邬童的性器还是翘得老高，血气方刚硬得似铁。这丢脸且伤自尊的事情刺激到邬童，幸好尹柯顾着哭，根本没注意到搞得他好疼的凶手已经在里面释放了一次，还为了邬童退出而减缓他疼痛的行为松了口气。  
  
尹柯得以喘息，哭着瞪邬童，拿脚踹他肩头：「你骗人，好痛！你根本不会！」  
  
尹柯本意只是想吐槽邬童动手前信誓旦旦的「谁不会做爱啊？」但听在邬童耳里就像自己方才的表现被嫌弃，恼羞成怒低吼：「谁说我不会！」  
  
邬童握住尹柯的脚腕，将他的双腿拉开朝床面压去，尹柯被摆弄成近乎对折的姿态，下方毫无遮掩裸露在邬童面前。邬童不顾尹柯惊呼，把胀热的性器又一次捅进去，挺着胯干得好深。  
  
尹柯娇嫩的穴被撑得满满的，这个姿势让他能看见邬童的那根插进来的模样，明明好痛，但他的身体却还在分泌水分，抽插时滋沽滋沽溅出水。  
  
尹柯有些后悔，他干嘛喜欢邬童，他干嘛要幻想还期待邬童插进来，明明就好疼，疼得他快死掉了。  
  
尹柯耳朵发红却面颊发白，小声啜泣，在邬童的动作下断断续续挣扎求饶，「别动、疼、邬童……」  
  
尹柯像小猫一样哀鸣，声音娇娇软软，吐出的话语挠在邬童心上，好痒。邬童心生爱怜和施虐欲，和看见路边可怜可爱的小猫小狗似的，心里晕呼呼发麻，想上手狠狠揉捏。  
  
邬童把尹柯的腿放下，掐着他的腰杆，摸上尹柯垂软的性器搓捏，尹柯被摸得舒服多了，但还是很委屈，邬童就不能亲他抱他一下吗？  
  
可能是尹柯委屈巴巴看人的目光过于讨巧，邬童不由自主俯身亲了一口尹柯丰润的嘴，圆润的唇珠光看就非常诱人，邬童含咬着，胡乱亲吻着尹柯，他发现被亲了后尹柯的身体放松不少，双腿自主环上他的腰，乖巧得要命，还会张嘴探出舌尖迎接。  
  
啵啵啾啾的亲吻声响让邬童也跟着双颊发红，他有点搞不太清楚，接吻好像是情侣才会做的事。  
  
不过他和尹柯现在在做的事更夸张更出格。  
  
算了。邬童把纠结抛诸脑后，扶着尹柯的腰挺进又抽出，他也想让尹柯舒服点的，「尹柯，还疼不疼啊？」  
  
尹柯嘴唇嘟嘟的，被咬得发红，嘴角耸拉抱怨，明明表情很可爱，说的话却让邬童气结，「废话，你让我插看看疼不疼呀。」  
  
「嗤！」邬童不屑地拨弄尹柯的性器，「你这个我可能真的不疼。」说完还刻意往尹柯体内顶，彰显他沉甸甸的巨大分量。  
  
尹柯气得脸红，又想去推打邬童，邬童顺势抓住他的手往床上按：「别闹了，你刚刚不是还用我的手玩得很爽吗？」邬童笑得像球场上作威作福的小霸王，「要不要我的球棒借你挥挥啊？」  
  
尹柯羞愤地捶他：「我自己也有！」  
  
邬童：「你有棒没球。」啊哈！爽，终于又吵赢尹柯。  
  
啊！好气人！死邬童。尹柯气嘟嘟瞪他，「你有棒有球自己玩儿去！」  
  
「那不行，你陪我玩。」  
  
邬童在尹柯腰上的手箍紧，退出点又捅了进去，徐徐图之反复抽动，尹柯仰起脖子哼喘出气，疼痛中升起一股异样的酸麻感，有点儿爽。  
  
花苞被捅得可怜兮兮吐水，邬童边套弄尹柯的肉柱，抠弄他顶端更加敏感的铃口，边一次次破开尹柯柔软嫩滑的穴，熟烂的桃子香气在空气中弥漫，室内的温度好像在升高，邬童背上开始冒出细细密密的汗水，尹柯和他接触的肌肤也跟着发烫，花穴深处被肿胀的龟头频频顶弄，尹柯嗯嗯叫着，被捅得酸疼发麻、湿湿烂烂的。  
  
汁水随着邬童抽插的动作不断溢出，从两人交合的缝隙，沿着大腿和屁股 流淌，这出水量比那天在更衣间里还要厉害，床单被浸润出一片不规则的湿痕。  
  
邬童爽得边操边蹭着尹柯的面颊嘴唇，「尹柯……你里面好湿、好多水。」  
  
尹柯闭眼不答，眼泪却流不停，他有些分不清他现在是爽还是疼，只知他下面一定是一塌糊涂，水汪汪泛滥，紧紧吸附邬童不放，用力吮夹。前面的肉茎也硬挺着，顶端弯翘地抵着小腹，邬童每顶一下就跟着蹭了一下。  
  
邬童操弄的频率越发急促，也没空调戏尹柯，掐按着尹柯的腰胯，狠狠往自己的胯间压，配合着让阴茎直捅深处，囊袋挤压在尹柯的股间臀缝，啪啪作响。  
  
尹柯快疯了，张嘴直喘，呻吟呜咽着好深不要，他摀着自己的肚皮，邬童好像要把他捅穿似的，那根恶劣进犯的巨大器物一下下捣弄着他，掌心感受到邬童操他时一跳一跳的动静，好可怕。  
  
酸涩、胀痛、麻痒全都挤在一块儿，从他胀呼呼的阴部爬到四肢，这淫水发得像失禁，尹柯害怕得直踢腿，却抵不住穴眼和阴茎吐水，呵哈叫喊被操到高潮痉挛。  
  
邬童被他高潮时紧紧缩夹的甬道吸得腿根也直打颤，最后使劲挺腰挤入，压趴在尹柯身上皱眉呼气，把精液全射在花径深处。  
  
尹柯无力摊软在床，邬童射精完后撑起上半身，两人交合的地方湿黏黏的都是水。邬童起身抽出性器，看着粗大肉棒从那被开垦泛滥的嫩穴里拔出，那里被操开了，暗红的洞口好像喘气似的抽搐着，每抽一次就吐出一些精和水。  
  
这刺激香艳的画面把邬童又看硬了。邬童伸手去抠弄那处，尹柯啊了一声缩起腿，泪蒙蒙的看他，「不要了。」  
  
邬童说：可是我还好硬。  
  
尹柯瞄了眼，从他体内退出来的肉棒湿淋淋的，看起来好狰狞，他忍不住要怀疑邬童是不是属狗的，鸡鸡里面长骨头，不然怎么这么硬。  
  
邬童怕尹柯再拒绝他，把软绵绵没啥挣扎力道的尹柯翻过去背对自己，尹柯软着腿还想爬开，又被邬童拽回来，白嫩的屁股正对着邬童，邬童才发现尹柯屁股好圆好翘，以前怎么都没注意到。  
  
圆润小巧的屁股，随着尹柯曲腿趴跪的姿势而挤压得形状更显肥嫩，圆圆的弧度真的像颗桃子，还是剥了皮的水蜜桃，轻轻一戳都要滴答喷水，滑嫩嫩的屁股蛋儿上满是水光，散发着香气，不管是闻是看都令人躁动不已。  
  
邬童上手掐揉尹柯的臀肉，好弹好软，因为沾着水还有些滑溜溜的，他双手抓揉尹柯屁股，两手拇指拨开被操得发红肿胀的肉苞，露出方才还吃着他的穴。  
  
尹柯低声呜呜，感觉到邬童那根东西又抵上来，想臭骂邬童是不知节制的大变态，但真等到穴被撑开，又骂不出来了。  
  
邬童好像不知疲惫，把他压在床上操了又操。  
  
平时运动量就很大的男高中生，头一次尝到真枪实弹肉贴肉的性爱美好，根本把持不住，脑袋都是麻的，就只想一直被尹柯软烂窄小的肉穴吸着，想把这滑嫩舒适的肉径开拓成自己的形状。  
  
邬童把平时打球跑跳的劲儿拿来在尹柯身上驰骋，搞得尹柯全身泛红，像刚从水里捞出来似的，泪汪汪汗涔涔湿答答，全是桃肉熟烂的果香。

tbc(?)

tchai

20200726


End file.
